Jordan Devereaux
Jordan Devereaux is the leader of the Canadian Resistance cell that operated in Tecumseh, Ontario around the time of the Great War. Background Born near the village of Haines Junction, Yukon Territory, Canada in 2044, Jordan Devereaux was the fifth of George and Marie Devereaux's nine children. Jordan and his siblings grew up in the vast wilderness, hunting elk in the forests and fishing in the streams as the Devereaux clan had done for centuries. Nothing too exciting ever happened in Haines Junction, that is until U.S. troops were deployed to protect the Trans-Alaskan Pipeline in 2066. The Devereaux's gained hundreds of new neighbors overnight. The army nearby was indeed exciting to the secluded Devereaux clan, whose usual pastime was gossiping about this cousin or that aunt. Would Haines Junction be the site of Chinese invasion, an epic battle that the Devereaux boys help win? Was weird Uncle Clive secretly a Communist spy? The Devereauxs entertained such thoughts even though the army was kilometers away and had limited contact with them. One day the Devereauxs were out hunting when they came across a group of lost soldiers. The Devereauxs guided the soldiers to their destination, a clearing chosen as a new airfield. Impressed by the siblings' knowledge of the area, the CO referred them to command as possible trackers and pathfinders. The Devereaux's were elated. Thus the Devereauxs began their careers in the U.S. military as independent contractors, hired as pathfinders that helped plan the infrastructure that protected the pipeline, never thinking about the territory being claimed for development. In 2070, they officially joined the Army as conscripts, after an act passed by Congress allowed the military to conscript Canadian citizens for the defense of the pipeline. Jordan and his siblings were trained as soldiers and, for the first time ever, separated when they were sent to various sections of the pipeline. The Devereauxs reunited at the Battle of Anchorage. Of the seven siblings fighting, only three survived. After Anchorage, Jordan and the other Devereauxs returned home to Haines Junction but didn't recognize it anymore. The town had become a vital link in the army's supply lines. The Devereaux house was gone, cleared away to make room for a depot that supplied the nearby airfield, the one in the clearing Jordan and his kin helped find. Now homeless, Jordan and his siblings realized they had made a grave mistake. Three of their brothers and one of their sisters died fighting in Alaska, and for what? Excitement and adventure? The Devereauxs moved in with relatives for a while. Jordan and his brother Jacob, who was unable to walk without crutches due to injuries sustained in Anchorage, took up drinking and spent their days at the local bar. One night Jacob had too much to drink and took his frustrations out on some soldiers in the bar, verbally accosting them and demanding they leave. But Canada was a U.S. territory now and that kind of talk from a Canadian got you shot. Jordan was forced to watch as the soldiers dragged his crippled brother into the street and executed him. Jordan's alcoholism got worse, drinking all day in the same bar his brother died at, the only bar in the small town. One night, Jordan was approached by a man in an expensive black suit, clothes too fancy for anyone from Haines Junction. He offered to pay for Jordan's drinks and seemed to know Jordan's story. A family taken advantage of, one that gave everything and were met with death and betrayal. The man in the suit said he was an agent of a man named Marquette, and Marquette wanted to give Jordan a job, an opportunity for Jordan to fight for his family and for Canada. Jordan was intrigued and the next day he boarded a private jet bound for Quebec with the man in the suit. The pair traveled to Marquette's lavish estate in the countryside where the man in the suit introduced Jordan to the Canadian Resistance cell he would soon be leading. Jordan tried to argue he was no leader, but the man said Marquette had chosen Jordan because he was a U.S. Army veteran, one with knowledge of how their infrastructure worked, and because he was a Canadian who had lost more than most because of the U.S. invasion. Jordan reluctantly accepted command of the cell, tasked with striking back against the military occupation of southern Ontario. During his time at the estate, Jordan never met Marquette or even saw him. In the spring of 2077, Jordan Devereaux and his newly-formed cell arrived in southern Ontario, establishing themselves in the town of Tecumseh near the border city of Windsor. From there they could carry out Marquette's orders on nearby military targets, the city of Windsor under martial law, and the bridge and tunnels that form the border crossings. The cell was ordered to attack the Windsor Prison Camp on Halloween night, one of many Resistance attacks orchestrated by Marquette to occur that night, but the bombs fell eight days before the planned date. Devereaux decided to move up the timetable and attack right away, using the confusion in the aftermath of the bombs as cover for a nighttime assault on the prison camp. The mission was a success and the prisoners were freed. The next morning, after no retaliation came, Devereaux decreed Tecumseh as part of Canada once again and declared war on the U.S. soldiers still on Canadian soil. Category:Fallout: Detroit Category:Characters Category:Pre-War Characters Category:Males Category:Humans